


The Seventh Tree (Art Masterpost)

by Clocks, RaelynnMarie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, Desert AU, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Romance, This is essentially a Bollywood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaelynnMarie/pseuds/RaelynnMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has served Shaw, ruler of the desert kingdom Genosha, for years as one of his Elite Knights. His life of unquestioning obedience changes when he meets a man in the strangest of circumstances who is not at all what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Tree (Art Masterpost)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without the fabulous Clocks, who time and time again left me in awe with this story. She always knew exactly what to say to urge me on, and had the perfect eye for helping me along the way. This was the absolute perfect first experience at a BB because of both her incredible skills (that left me with more inspiration than I had time to make works for!) and constant encouragement. 
> 
> Also a thank you, of course, to the wonderful betas that made this happen, and the mods of the Rerverse Big Bang for putting this together!

  


**[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/482803#main)**

**[Read The Seventh Tree here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/482803#main)**

**  
**

****

** _"Without further ado, the woman had mounted Magneto and sat in front of Erik, primly clutching onto the saddle. But once Magneto went into a full speed gallop, Erik had to brace an arm around the woman to keep her from falling off. An accidental brush made Erik uncomfortably aware that she was rather flat-chested for a dancer, all lean muscle and nothing like the soft, bosomy women Shaw kept in his harem. "_ **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
  
_ "There was also a sharp difference in the choreography. Charles’ movements were quick, battle-like, forceful. But the come-hither look in his eyes was identical to Raven’s, and Erik was stunned by the intense heat in them when they met his gaze.   
  
Charles was looking at him.  
  
Erik’s throat felt too dry, his heart racing in his ears. But he couldn’t look away. Charles’ half-lidded, flirtatious gaze was fixed on him as he wove a path towards Erik, the stolen scarf trailing in his wake. Erik could hear the soft chuckle of Shaw to his right, amused with the proceedings, but he couldn’t bring himself to care." _ **

**  
**

**  
**

****

** _"He stopped talking when he felt Charles tipping his chin up, and he turned his head so that he could face Charles, who was now bending down so his head was level with Erik’s. In the light Erik could see Charles’ soft, affectionate smile. His eyes, bright and moonflower blue, traced every single inch of Erik’s face. A warm hand covered the phoenix pendant around Erik’s neck, pressing it against his collarbone, and Erik thought he would never forget the shape and weight of it, branded into his skin."_ **

**  
**

****

** _"He rode into the main hall, which was half gloomy and half filled with blinding sunlight, thanks to the caved-in ceiling. His hand rested on the hilt of his sabre, and Erik listened very, very carefully. Silence."_ **

**  
**

****

**** " _He realised Charles was holding up a beautiful, fire-orange pendant of a phoenix reborn, and he wondered if Charles had bought it at the_ souk _, or if he had been wearing it under his robes on the day Erik had met him. Still, Erik doubted that Charles could have afforded it. The pendant’s intricate little details and subtle gold finish were the work of a master craftsman (or craftswoman) and this would have fetched at least fifty riyals at the_ souk."****

**  
**

****

** _"He gave Charles his pendant after Charles had stayed for a month and showed no signs of bolting. Darwin helped Charles to tie it on. “If anyone gives you any trouble, just make sure they see it,” Erik told Charles. "_ **

********

********


End file.
